


Karaoke

by The_time_it_takes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_time_it_takes/pseuds/The_time_it_takes
Summary: One shot of Roman and Junior from RWBY a ship that doesn't  get enough love.





	Karaoke

Slowly Roman made his way to the club.It was a Tuesday the quietest night at the bar, He expected to drag himself up to the apartment above the club and lie in bed until Junior closed for the night and then cuddle and fall asleep. He would wake up to Neo making bacon and pancakes and send the kids off to school for the day.Roman would help junior organize the bar for happy hour and then watch movies upstairs for the rest of the night.

However what he got was better than anything he could've thought of.when he opened to clubs entrance he was welcome to a bar void of patrons with only the girls, Junior and a few of their closest men standing and talking around the bar. 

"Welcome home Ro."Juniors face displayed a shit eating grin towards his husband.

"Aww, baby bear..."Roman was feeling more energetic just looking at his family." What are you all doing?"

"well you've been gone awhile now"Miltia sighed

" And we all know you love theatrics" Neo singed

"So dad thought it would be fun to have a karaoke night when you got back." Melanie finished. 

" Junior swung his arms around Roman and pulled him in for a sweet, slow, and passionate kiss.

"Ewww" the twins fake gagged.

"Fuck off, I just got back."Roman defended himself from being mocked by his children.

Junior chuckled and Roman felt it as his face was hidden in Hei's chest.

"Shall we start the night." Ben, one of Juniors men, pointed to the mic on stage.

"Sure, who's first?" Roman asked.

"You, of corse." the twins spoke in unison as Neo sighed it.

"Of corse," Roman deadpanned.

Roman walked to the back where Jay was djing for the night. Once he got the song he was going to sing all lined up he when up to the mic on the stage usually used for live entertainment and nodded. A song started up.This song was the first song Junior and Roman danced to at their wedding. It wasn't very romantic but it was the words of hope in it that were special.It was called I'll Be Good. Roman's soft voice sung the song like a lullaby.

I thought I saw the devil

This morning

Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue

With the warning

To help me see myself clearer

I never meant to start a fire

I never meant to make you bleed

I'll be a better man today

I'll be good, I'll be good

And I'll love the world, like I should

Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good

For all of the time

That I never could

My past has tasted bitter

For years now

So I wield an iron fist

Grace is just weakness

Or so I've been told

I've been cold, I've been merciless

But the blood on my hands scares me to death

Maybe I'm waking up today I'll be good ,I'll be good 

And I'll love the world, like I should

Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good

For all of the time

That I never could

For all of the light that I shut out

For all of the innocent things that I doubt

For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears

For all of the things that I've done all these years

And all

Yeah, for all of the sparks that I stomped out

For all of the perfect things that I doubt

I'll be good, I'll be good

And I'll love the world, like I should

Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good

For all of the times

I never could, oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh-oh

For all of the times I never could

All of the times I never could

Roman was smiling when he came down.Junior pick him up and pulled him on top of his shoulders.Giggling Melanie stepped up to the stage. The song she chose Ghost, an appropriate choice if ever there was one.Ben went next singing Death of a bachelor. Jay chose the lighthearted electro swing song called Perfect. Miltia's song was Sippy Cup.  
Neo was next as she headed for the stage Roman called after her.

" Neo are you prepared to lip sync for your life?!"His voice echoing around them. He had migrated from Hei's shoulders to a bar stool leaning aginst juniors side.

No sound was made but you could see the shake of laughter in her shoulders. The song she pretended to sing to was Serial Killer. Roman silently sang along with his daughter. 

Finally, it was his husband's turn. Roman had always liked Junior's voice, even before they started dating he would imagine junior singing for him. And it felt like that dream was going to come true. Soon enough Junior's voice, just as low, sweet and only slightly smoother than his voice during sex, filled the club. The familiar lyrics of Fly Me To The Moom washed over Roman.However, he paid little mind to them because of the way Junior's voice sounded.It was becoming increasingly difficult to sit still on the bar stool.He was even more susceptible to it than usual after not being home for a long time.Once Hei slowly strolled back over to the bar Roman grabbed his tie yanking him down far enough so he could whisper in his ear.

"Can we take this upstairs Mr.Xiong, sir?" Romans voice sickly sweet and innocent. Junior barely hide his shudder.

"Sure, why not." that shit eating grin was back. With that Roman was swept up in Junior's arm and lead upstairs. The girls luckily planned for this and stayed as far away from Roman's and Junior's shared room. Sooner than they planned they got tired of hearing roman's muffled voice and left to Qrow and James's house, not that it was much better but at least they were trying to be quiet. Other than that all was well in Vale.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned/ used
> 
> I'll be good-Jaymes Young
> 
> Ghost-Halsey
> 
> Death of a bachelor-Panic! At The Disco
> 
> Perfect- 11 Acorn Lane
> 
> Sippy cup-Melanie Martinez
> 
> Fly Me To The Moon-Frank Sinatra
> 
> I'm thinking of making a smutty sequel should I?


End file.
